


Attention

by RumbleFish14



Series: Vikings [6]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Working non stop has left little time for Alexander and Jordan to spent time together. Jordan decides to fix that when Alexander finds him in his bathtub
Relationships: Alexander Ludwig/Jordan Patrick Smith
Series: Vikings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081790
Kudos: 6





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Not real life  
> Just fiction  
> Yes everyone is gay   
> Don’t like it, don’t read

Attention   
(Oneshot)

Filming non stop for the last two weeks had been utterly exhausting. They worked every single day, getting up at the crack of dawn—before dawn even, got dolled up in their make up trailers, spent another hour or more putting on their costumes, then worked until the sky was dark again. Normally Alexander wouldn’t complain but he hadn’t had a moment to rest since they arrived in Ireland nearly three weeks ago. Working constantly was wearing on him. 

The cab he called pulled up to his hotel room at almost midnight. Work had been draining, his scenes especially because they were always so emotional and physical. One too many takes had him wanting to pull his hair out, and given the fact that they all had different scenes at different times and he hadn't gotten to see all of his boys together, he was ready for a break.

Jordan had been busy with Alex and Marco. He spent more time with them than actually working and even though Alexander admired his boyfriends ability to keep up with both his boyfriends, he had to admit he missed it just being them sometimes. They’d been together for a few years, months before Alex and Marco had taken an interest in him. And if he didn’t love Jordan as much as he did, he wouldn’t share. But Jordan’s heart was being pulled in different directions and he was more than willing to follow him to wherever he was needed. But finding time together had been nearly impossible.

They hadn’t had time together in well over a month. And not just working, but outside of work. No drinks or dinner or sex, which he missed equally. Some days he just wanted to stay in bed and wear him out with his sexual appetite, while other days he wanted to take him out to dinner and cuddle during a movie and show off their happy little romance, but some days, or nights, much like tonight, he just wanted to spend time with him. Talking and seeing him smile, making him laugh. He wanted to curl up and watch some boring movie until they fell into a restful sleep. 

Given that their schedules had been so conflicting lately, and separate from each other, he had a feeling that tonight would be another night spent alone in his hotel room. He’d order food, have a few drinks, then pass out alone while watching the movie he wanted to see with Jordan. Normally he was fine with it, knowing Jordan had twice the load he did with two boyfriends instead of one, but he was feeling a little needier than he was used to. He wanted attention and kisses and loves and wanted to give them in return, times a hundred. 

Knowing it wouldn’t happen tonight at least, Alexander paid the cab, grabbed his take out bags from the diner up the street and walked into the hotel. He kept his eyes closed on the elevator to avoid the bright lights, then shuffled tiredly down the hall to his room. The key card let him in with a flashing green light, he stepped inside and flipped both locks. He set his bag down by the door, keeping his food in hand and noticed an extra pair of boots by the door, not his. 

On the floor at his feet, aside from the shoes, were clothes. Not everyday clothes like jeans and a T-shirt, but clothes that screamed Viking. They looked old and worn and a size too small to be his. The white fur coat draped in the chair to his left let him know exactly who it was. 

With a devilish grin and a warm, blooming feeling in his gut, he set his bag of food down on the nearest surface and followed the line of clothing. It began at the door, then a trail leading to the back of the suit, towards the bathroom. As he moved closer, he could hear the sloshing of water, a tired sigh, and new Jordan was in the bath. His heart sped up, excitement running like fire through his body. The closer he got, the harder it got to think, to breathe. 

With a little nudge, Alexander pushed the door open and there he was. Sitting in the giant claw foot bathtub, surrounded by bubbles, arms resting on the sides, head back with his eyes closed, was Jordan. From the angle, he couldn’t see his face, but the backs of his arms and his head, all that gorgeous long hair wet and stuck to one side of his neck. He looked more beautiful than he remembered. 

“Sorry to just barge in here without calling,” Jordan said softly and didn’t move an inch. “It’s been a fuck of a week.”

Alexander moved around the tub, running the tips of his fingers alongside the backs of Jordan’s shoulders, until he could see his face. He still had the Viking tattoo along his cheek, then down his chest. He looked exhausted, dark bags under tired blue eyes. “It’s alright. You’re always welcome anytime you want. I didn’t expect to see you, though,”

Jordan opened his eyes and despite being tired, he gave a real, all toothed smile. “It took me a second to realize we haven’t made time for ourselves in awhile, months it feels like.”

Perching on the edge of the counter, Alexander watched him, returning that sweet smile with one of his own. “Yeah, it’s been a minute. Work has been crazy, you’ve been busy with Alex and Marco.” He saw instant guilt cover Jordan’s face. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Jordan held his hand out, waiting. 

In an instant, Alexander crossed the room and linked their hands as he sat on the edge of the tub. That simple touch was enough to ease the ever growing tension from his shoulders, he was able to take a deep, calming breath and not feel like someone was sitting on his chest. He felt better than he had in weeks and knew it had been way too long. 

“You okay?” Alexander asked, rubbing his thumb back and forth across his hand. “You look beat.”

Jordan smiled. “I am beat. Working constantly, then trying to keep up with those two and I’m exhausted.”

“Where are they?”

“Our room, satisfied and asleep.” Jordan sat up a little, pulling Alexander’s arm closer. “I wanted to see you.”

Alexander leaned down, one arm braces on the other side of the tub and rubbed their noses together. “I wanted to see you.” He waited for Jordan to smile at him again, then kissed him softly. Jordan’s other hand came up out of the water and circled the back of his neck, pulling him down just as they kissed again, deeper this time. He went with it, leaning down until he was almost in the water. “Jordan.”

“Get in with me?” Jordan asked, kissing along Alexander’s smooth jaw. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Alexander kissed him once more, then pulled back and started taking off his own clothes quickly, then his hair, until he was just as naked as Jordan was. “Move up.” Jordan leaned up, sliding forward in the tub until there was enough space behind for him to squeeze in. He settled behind him, his legs moving Jordan’s up a little to rest under them, then he pulled him back by his hips. “Come here.”

Jordan settled back with a deep, appreciative sigh. “I can’t even remember the last time we touched, let alone took a bath. It just started and I never want it to stop.”

Alexander smiled, one hand making lazy circles on Jordan’s muscled stomach while the other moved his hair to one side, so he could kiss along his neck. “You should stay with me tonight and we’d have all the time in the world.”

“Can I?” Jordan asked, sighing again at the feel of his lips. He put his hands in the water, slowly sliding them up and down Alexander’s thighs. 

“I hope you do.” Alexander growled against his ear, then bit it with his teeth until Jordan gasped, shifting back in the water and it brushed against his cock. “Careful how you move. I know you’ve been givin it to them constantly and probably don’t feel up to it but I haven’t, and I do feel up to it.”

“You know that’s not the same.” Jordan pushed back again, needing to hear that growl in his ear. “You fucking me is different than me fucking them.”

It had been almost a month since they were together like that, until he was losing himself in Jordan’s body, using him, being used until they were both satisfied. And he ached for it, he craved it again. Using his hand couldn’t even compare to how it felt being inside his boyfriend. The dreams he had at nights were powerful enough to make him come without touching himself but it wasn’t enough anymore. 

“It’s been a long, lonely month, little one. I haven’t had much aside from my own hand and if you keep moving like that, I won’t be able to say no.” Alexander slid his hands back down, one sliding into the water to feel the head of his cock, hard and ready. The other one moved to his throat, gently squeezing until he felt that rush of adrenaline. “Sit still, we can take a bath, then cuddle until we fall asleep.”

Jordan turned his head to the side until he could see his eyes. “And if I want you inside me, then what?” He smiled when Alexander’s eyes rolled back and his jaw clenched. “What if I wanted to ride you into that big bed until you beg me to make you come?”

“What if I bend you over my lap and spank your ass until it’s red?” Below the water, he could feel Jordan’s cock pulse, the water rippling as his thighs spread wide. “Would you like that?”

“You know I would.” Jordan began to rock in the water, shifting his hips enough to grind back against him, using Alexander’s thighs for leverage. “Maybe we can do it like this, then you spank me for being a bad boy, then we go to sleep.”

“If I spank you, I’m gonna want to fuck you while your ass is red, so that will have to wait. But I like this. I can see your body move, I can feel how bad you want it.” He gripped Jordan’s hips with both hands this time and helped him move, his cock sliding between wet cheeks. “As soon as we wake up, I’m going to fuck you.”

Jordan groaned, his eyes fluttering closed when Alexander’s cock pushed between his cheeks and rubbed his hole. “I need it hard. So fucking hard. You pounding me into the bed, holding me down, your entire body over mine…” he gasped, his cock being teased as it breached the water. “I need you all over me, in me.”

The more he said, the faster he moved, had Alexander about to crack. His grip tightened, crushing against his hips and he forced him to go hard, until he could feel the excited flutter of his hole around the tip of his cock. He was so worked up, panting against Jordan’s neck, unable to say much because his mind was gone, overtaken by how good he felt. He gave encouraging sounds, nips of his teeth, the rough thrust of his hips that had Jordan falling back against his chest. 

When the door knob to the front door started to rattle, Alexander knew it was Marco and Alex. They weren’t trying to sneak in, but they were trying to listen. He didn’t know if they’d be able to hear much about it then across the room, but he knew they had to try. They always did because when he was with Jordan, they weren’t allowed to watch. That was their time and he didn’t want to share, not when it had been so long. 

“Don’t worry about them.” Jordan said, one arm moving over his head to grip the back of Alexander’s neck. He held him against his neck, shuddering at his hot breath. “Stay with me, I need you.”

Alexander shut his eyes to block them out, and as Jordan started moving on his own again, he put his hand back on his stomach, feeling his muscles tense. “I’m here, little one. I’m all yours.”

“I feel it.” Jordan said instantly after hearing that, he was urgently moving, making the water slosh over the side, desperate to keep going. “Please come with me, please.”

Truth be told, he’d been close since they started. Which was both the truth and embarrassing. But as any decent person would do for their lover, he ignored his own needs and focused on Jordan’s. To bring his boyfriend the most pleasure he could, he finally slid his hand down to his cock, truly surprised how hard he was and began to stroke. 

“God, please,” Jordan whined, his head turned to the side to see him. “Please.”

The door rattled again and he growled loud enough to be heard. “Get your asses back to that room!” He didn’t hear anything else after that, meaning they listened and hauled ass back to that room, leaving them alone. “You wanna come for me?”

“Yes!!”

Alexander grinned. “What do you say?”

Jordan couldn’t speak just yet, he was too busy trying not to come. Fighting it. Biting his lip, keeping his hands on Alexander’s thighs. 

“Come on, what do you say?” Alexander asked again, stroking him faster. “Tell me.”

“Daddy, please.” Jordan finally gave in and said it the moment he could find his voice. Alexander growled against his ear, moving faster. “Make me come, daddy. Please.”

“Good boy!” Alexander bit the side of his neck, lifted one of Jordan’s thighs out of the tub and changed the angle so his cock was pushing into his hole, needing in and it worked, Jordan was coming with a strangled groan, squirming in the water. “Daddy’s good boy.” He said just as he came, hoping some of it actually got into his hole. 

He worked them until they couldn’t stand the touch anymore. Jordan’s leg stayed propped out to the side, he was heavy against him, unable to hold himself. Alexander rinsed his hand off the slid it up Jordan’s body, touching every single inch of him as he lathered him with wet, tender kisses against his neck, then his jaw, then his mouth. They kissed until Jordan got feeling back in his body and was able to flip over, laying on him. 

“That is not what I expected this evening.” Alexander grinned, caressing the side of Jordan’s ruggedly handsome face until that tattoo smeared away. “God, I missed you so much.”

Jordan smiled, nuzzling against his hand. “I missed you too. And I promise to juggle them better because I don’t want to go that long without it again.”

“I would like that.” Alexander grinned, his entire body tingling while they kissed. “And I meant what I said, we are getting out of here and sleeping for a while before I wake you up.”

“I’m down with that.” Jordan moved, standing up in the tub and winked when Alexander looked right at his groin, biting his lip without meaning to. “Food along the way too.”

Alexander leaned forward, kissing up wet thighs while he ran his hands up the backs of them, then up to squeeze his ass. “Turn around for me and I’ll be good with that.”

Jordan groaned, hands in his hair. “That better happen too, but I mean actual food.” His stomach growled. “See?”

“I brought food home with me if you want that, then we can order room service.” Alexander helped Jordan out of the tub, then stepped out and they each wrapped a towel around their hips and gravitated towards each other. “Come on.”

As Jordan moved to the bed, flopping down on his face without drying off, Alexander moved to the food he ordered. He heated it up in the half kitchen of the suit, then took the room service menu and his phone and put them on the bed next to Jordan, he looked up with a sleepy look. “Order whatever you want.”

“God, I love you,” he lifted up for a kiss, then fell back down, grabbed the phone and turned to his back. The towel fell apart, but he didn’t bother covering up because Alexander was already crawling up on him.

“Spread your legs.” Alexander demanded and bit Jordan’s thigh. They parted instantly and he pushed the towel away so he had an unobstructed view of his glorious body, then kissed his way down. “Order two of whatever you get, I’m going to eat you while we wait.”

Jordan’s breath got caught in his throat. “What about the food you just heated up?”

“Fuck it, you’re all I want.” He winked when Jordan looked down with wide eyes. 

As Jordan ordered, his voice cracking with every other word, Alexander knew that no matter how busy they both were, that they needed to put more effort into being together. They needed to go out and have dinner and catch a movie or go dancing, anything to spend time together. He needed it just as much as Marco and Alex needed it, more so even and he’d work as hard as he had to in order to get it.


End file.
